Eternal Ai  The True love not have limits!
by Lime Amakusa
Summary: Asukira Athrun x Kira/Shounen-ai . Basado en el capitulo 39 de GS. Ellos estaran juntos siempre... el amor de Athrun Zala y Kira Yamato, jamàs morira.


**Eternal Ai ~ El amor verdadero, no have limits! **

**Lime's note: Es un oneshot Asukira [aka Athrun x Kira, para los no entendidos]. Osea, shounen-ai/yaoi. **

**Rate Soft, asi que no se asusten que nada traumatico se encontrara acà. La cosa es que sino te gusta este genero, ¡no leas esto! xD - ¡Dedicado a todos los que les gusten el yaoi (sea mujer o hombre) y esta pareja en especial, que yo la re adoro *^* **

**

* * *

**El recuerdo estaba presente siempre, sin importar en que momento o lugar se encontraran. Luego de una ardua batalla que termino con una victoria insolita por parte de ORB, el atardecer se hacia notar, y con aquello a todos aquellos que defendieron con uña y dientes, aquel pais neutral. Lo que nadie podia pasar por alto, fue el aterrizaje de aquellos Mobile suits…

Todo habia comenzado en ese atardecer con ''quiero hablar….contigo'' de parte del extraño que se habia involucrado en la batalla, sin saberlo los demàs, por propia voluntad. Mientras, Kira Yamato al escuchar esas palabras simplemente con decir ''Athrun….'' muy sorprendido y extrañado, accedio a la petición de aquel joven llamado Athrun Zala.

Ya al ver aterrizar en tierra a los Mobile suits de ambos jóvenes, se sentia una atmosfera extraña pero cargada de nostalgia, devocion, sentimientos y…. amor. Y a causa de esto, nadie podia pasar por alto aquel hecho; era como si por azares del destino, todo el mundo debia presenciar aquel hecho, irreversible y esperado, desde lo màs profundo de los corazones de ambos jóvenes.

Al estar ya fuera de sus gundams, ambos se miran seriamente esperando el movimiento del otro, como si estuvieran conectados por una fuerza extraña que producia el ambiente. Athrun Zala, en cuanto da su primer paso, Kira Yamato le sigue y asi hasta quedar frente a frente, a una cierta distancia no tan lejana, pero tampoco habia temor si se acercaban màs… Las cosas parecian estar claras para ambos: el momento, el atardecer, y su ''ambiente brindado'' (a pesar de una batalla dura la cual se habia producido hace horas) no podian detenerlos.

Mientras del lado de los espectadores observando los movimientos de los pilotos del Freedom y el Justice, habia mucha inquietud, anciedad y precauciòn. La gente de ORB apunto hacia Athrun en medio de su avanze, pero las palabras de Kira fueron las que suavizaron la situación por un pequeño momento. Tanto del lado de ORB como del Archangel tenian que estar seguros, pero la capitana Murrue Ramious estaba segura y confiaba en Kira, por eso evito que parte de su tripulaciòn impidiera el paso de ambos jóvenes interponiendose.

-¡Es un desertor de ZAFT! –susurrà Kisaka, al lado de Cagalli, observando la situación y sus hombres bajando los rifles luego de escuchar a Kira.

''_Athrun…'' _piensa Cagalli Yula Athha, preocupada viendolo tanto a èl como a Kira.

Ya al estar en frente, ambos chicos se miran fijamente mientras Torii desciende con su singular ''_Torii'' _que se pierde en el viento, y se posa en el hombro derecho de su dueño, mientras este sonrie alegremente, al son del viento que juega con algunos mechones de su cabellera castaña.

- Nee, Athrun… -susurrà Kira, sonriendole alegremente.

- Kira…. –susurrà Athrun, sin abandonar su semblante.

En ese momento, ambos (sin saber lo que sentia el otro) tenian una necesidad. Una necesidad de encuentro… una necesidad de abrazarse… una necesidad de volver al ''dia de ayer'' cuando todo se encontraba en paz y vivian felices… al momento antes de que las tragedias comenzaran… al momento y dias, antes de que las lagrimas, el sudor, y la melancolia invadiera sus rostros y sus corazones… En ese momento, tanto Kira Yamato como Athrun Zala, sentian la necesidad de varias cosas que antes no sentian de niños. La necesidad de abrazar al otro, tocarse las manos, sonreirse como antes, tocar al otro… Besar los labios del otro…

Y tal como lo sentian… terminò sucediendo sus màs fervientes deseos por el otro…

Tanto uno como el otro, dieron fin a esa pequeña distancia que impusieron, al avanzar como lo habian hecho. El joven peliazul de ojos verdes corriò hacia Kira, tomandolo por sorpresa de la cintura ante el sonrojo de su mejor amigo, el cual lentamente envolvió el cuello de Athrun con sus brazos, mientras su rostro atravezaba la felicidad rotunda. Y mientras sucedia eso, Athrun hizo lo que màs deseo hacer desde el dia en que le devolvió a Torii a traves de aquella reja que los separaba… Sus labios atraparon los del castaño, mientras sus deseos estaban cargados de amor, deseo, y felicidad. Por el lado de Kira, atravezaba la mismas sensaciones, pero estaba planteandose en aquel momento: ¿Cuándo fue que su amistad se transformo en amor? ¿Athrun sentia lo mismo que èl? ¿Estaria planteandose la misma pregunta? … Èl no lo sabia en ese instante, pero correspondio al beso por inercia, como si hubiera estado esperando aquel dia desde hace mucho.

- ¡Ustedes! –grità Cagalli, corriendo hacia ellos y logrando que Athrun y Kira se soltasen debido a la vergüenza de que los haya visto la princesa de ORB.

- ¡Cagalli! –gritan Athrun y Kira al unisono, sonrojandose completamente.

-¡Ustedes…! ¡Par de idiotas! – grita ella, tomando tanto a uno como al otro del hombro llorando.

- Ca…Cagalli….-comienzà Kira, aùn sonrojado viendo a la rubia-, Esto…lo que viste…

- Lo que viste…eh… no es lo que crees…-secundo Athrun, tambièn sonrojado y viendo a la chica.

- ¿Cómo què no? –cuestiona ella, viendoles a ambos con cara de reproche-, ¡No sean tontos! ¡Desde que conozco a Kira, puedo afirmar que es obvio lo que siente! Y de ti, ahora Athrun…lo mismo puedo decir.

- Ah, ya-ya veo. Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! –sentencia-. Lo de ustedes es muy evidente, al verlos a lo lejos, lo supe y el amor no se le prohibe a nadie. Y estoy feliz, si ustedes lo estan…

Al escuchar eso de la princesa de ORB, quedan màs que sorprendidos. ¿Acaso eran tan evidentes? No lo sabian, sòlo que ahora Cagalli los habia soltado y les dedicaba una sonrisa tierna pero complice a ambos, mientras volteaba para irse y dejarlos solos un momento.

Entonces, las dudas se despejaron en esos excasos segundos: sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, ¿Cuándo había sucedido? No lo sabian a ciencia cierta, pero tampoco creian que la ciencia podria explicar…lo que hizo la guerra con ellos. Y una vez màs, Athrun y Kira se unieron en un calido beso en los labios, sin temor a que fueran a decirles sus màs cercanas amistades, ni lo que medio ejercito de ORB, y el Archangel viera de ellos.

Ya estaba todo claro… y mientras se dedicaban una sonrisa tierna entre ambos después del beso, las palabras sòlo estaban de sobra.

''_Estaremos juntos siempre… Siempre…¿verdad? ''_

Esos fueron los ùnicos pensamientos que fluyeron en sus miradas tiernas… en la mirada de Athrun a Kira, y viceversa.

Estar juntos… era un deseo doloroso, pero que luego de sacrificio, dolor, sudor y lagrimas… se habia hecho realidad para Athrun Zala y Kira Yamato.

- Fin -.

PV Lime

¡Aguante Asuran x Kira! *^* Encima, con la re obviedad que son estos divinos chicos…¡No puedo creer que los fans de Indonesia, sean màs ciegos para no ver la obviedad de la cosa! (sobretodo las chicas, faltan yaoistas en esa islita eh! xD). En fin. . . Para que saliera esto, me inspire en el capitulo 39 de Gundam SEED, después de que vi la escena de reconcliaciòn del atardecer de Athrun y Kira. Aww, era re yaoistico imaginar que hubiera hecho Athrun con Kira si Fukuda (maldito sea, de paso (?)) no haya logrado que estos dos se quedaran como pareja al final de la serie, y que Lacus y Cagalli aceptar que estos chicos las superan en masas descomunales con su ''mejores amigos-pisando-terreno-yaoi'' :D Pero bue, ya esta… ¡supongo! En fin, me inspire en ese capitulo… Aunque algunos capitulos terminaron siendo fanservice Asukira que inspira a seguir escribiendo màs de ellos como pareja, y… **¡este es mi primer fanfiction de ellos! ***^* Hare màs de ellos, asi como de Megami Yamato (la hermana inventada de Kira, que saliò hace dos años de mi cabeza flashera xD y que Kira, ejem… adora con toda su alma). En fin. Creo que por hoy se terminò, a las 3:52 am terminè de escribir esto y me fui escuchando ''Mozaiku Kakera'' de Sunset Swish (para los no entendidos, el 2do ending de Code Geass R1).

**PD: Para publicar esto, no tuve que editar mucho ya que he escrito todo en un español màs neutral (lo màs posible, para que la gente de otros paises pueda leerlo sin problemas por cuestiones de ''modismos y palabras'' argentinas, que siempre debemos, algunas veces, explicar los argentinos) xD **

PV Lime – FIN -.


End file.
